


electric love

by electraheathens



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls in Love, Milkshakes, penelope and claudius will rot in jail, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: cha cha: wanna go to pop’s tonight?cherry bombshell: it’s a date ;)cha cha: i’ll pick you up at 8cherry bombshell: don’t be late!cha cha: wouldn’t dream of it!





	electric love

7:26 P.M.

cha cha: wanna go to pop’s tonight?  
cherry bombshell: it’s a date ;)  
cha cha: i’ll pick you up at 8  
cherry bombshell: don’t be late!  
cha cha: wouldn’t dream of it!

Cheryl put down her phone, a small smile crossing her lips. Life was going well for once. Her mother and uncle had been arrested. They’d go to jail for a very, very long time. Thornhill was empty, besides Nana Rose. They had grown closer after nights at the hospital. Cheryl, for once in her life, didn’t feel that alone. She had Toni, who was a friend? She didn’t know where their relationship stood. She was about to kiss her, the night of the sleepover. Of course, that night had gone horribly wrong. Then she had been shipped away to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Thank goodness Toni and Veronica had saved her from that hell. She was still recovering. It had been two months, and the nightmares kept coming. Less than before, but they were as terrifying as ever. Toni slept over a lot, and had comforted her when she woke up in a cold sweat. Veronica had also been supportive lately. She was dealing with her own family problems, which is probably why her and Cheryl shared a strange connection. Jughead was becoming a bit more tolerant of her, as he saw how much time her and Toni spent together. FP had also been extremely nice. Cheryl truly appreciated the sentiment, even though he had a role in her brother’s murder. She believed things could only go uphill from here. After all, she had already hit rock bottom. How could she sink further? She couldn’t, not with the pink haired Serpent girl by her side.  
She glanced at the time. 7:35. 8 pm couldn’t come fast enough, she thought.

Toni arrived on her motorcycle in front of the Blossom House at 8 pm on the dot. She pulled out her phone and texted a quick message.

  
8:00 P.M.

cha cha: i’m here! :)  
cherry bombshell: be out in a second!

Sure enough, the door flung open in less than a minute to reveal the redhead, wearing a dark red dress with spaghetti straps not appropriate for the cold weather, sheer black tights, and killer heel boots. A typical Cheryl outfit. She quickly shouted goodbye to her nana, and sauntered over to Toni’s vehicle.  
“You are going to freeze in that,” Toni said.  
“Pneumonia is worth it,” Cheryl replied, flashing a smile. “As long as you think I’m stunning.”  
Toni could not handle Cheryl’s flirtatious attitude. She was head over heels for the girl, and their questionable relationship was confusing.  
“I’d think you were stunning in literally anything. You could be wearing the school mascot’s costume and you’d look hot,” she blurted out.  
A slight blush rose to Cheryl’s cheeks. “Even I couldn’t pull off that hideous thing!” She laughed, the sound carrying through the spring air.  
Toni shook her head, laughing as well. She took the helmet (red, newly bought just for Cheryl) off the seat and placed it on the girl’s head. She quickly clipped it into place, and stepped back.  
“This thing better not ruin my hair,” Cheryl complained, not actually caring whether it did or not.  
“My hair looks perfect all the time, so I don’t think you have to worry,” Toni joked.  
“I’m a little bit nervous to ride on that thing,” Cheryl admitted.  
“I’m sorry it isn’t the horse drawn carriage you were expecting, my princess.” Toni dramatically curtsied.  
“Queen,” Cheryl corrected, smirking. “Anyway, can we get going?”  
“One thing first.” Toni shrugged off her Serpent jacket, and handed it to the redhead. “Let’s see how you look in leather. You need it, I’m not going to let you get sick.”  
“You’re such a mom friend,” Cheryl grumbled, pulling the jacket on. It enveloped her in warmth. To tell the truth, she was grateful that Toni cared so much. She gave more of a damn than her mother ever had.  
Toni’s eyes looked her up and down. “Told you that you could look hot in anything.”  
She swung one leg over her motorcycle, and beckoned for Cheryl to sit behind her.  
“Hold on tight!”

The two girls sat in a booth, sipping milkshakes. Strawberry for Cheryl, and chocolate for Toni. Toni leaned her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. The restaurant was empty. Soft music drifted from the speakers, and Pop was in the back. It was a rare moment of peace in both of their crazy lives.  
“We should do this more often,” Cheryl remarked quietly, as if afraid to break the atmosphere.  
“Do what?” Toni asked, her heart speeding up just a little bit.  
“Go on dates. I love being with you.”  
Toni’s heart began to beat faster as Cheryl set down her milkshake and turned to face her.  
“I love...I love you, Toni.”  
And with that, her lips were pressed onto Toni’s. They were soft, sweet like strawberries and cream. They were not unlike Cheryl’s personality. Everyone around her saw her mask, the stone cold bitch she pretended to be. When she was with Toni, she didn’t need to be like that. She was sweet as candy, genuine, smiling as if she had gone to heaven whenever Toni spoke.  
As they pulled away, the soft blue, purple, and pink lights illuminated their faces.  
“I love you too,” Toni said. “I’ve been waiting so long to say it.”  
Cheryl smiled, and it practically lit up the room.  
“You’re literally the girl of my dreams. How are you so perfect?”  
Toni scoffed, heat rising to her cheeks. “I don’t think I’m anywhere near perfect.”  
“To me you are. You’re...my knight in a leather jacket.”  
“I will slay any dragons that will come your way, m’lady.”  
They both burst out into giggles.  
“Well, tis getting late. Will you take me home on your majestic motorcycle?” Cheryl teased.  
“I shall,” Toni replied, holding her hand as they left the restaurant.  
As they rode through the night, they both had hope for a better future. Or, at least one filled with a lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed and i wrote it at like 10 pm last night but i love these soft babes :,)


End file.
